


i love u

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Cecil receives a worrying text from Carlos and goes to the lab to save his husband.





	i love u

Cecil sat at his desk fanning himself with a brochure for Franchia. The heat was reaching intolerable levels today. He pulled at the collar of his crop top and wiped some sweat from his brow. The weather today was rather obvious considering the heat outside but Cecil listened nonetheless. 

He had messaged Carlos at the start of the weather and still had heard nothing back. He glanced at his silent phone for the fifteenth time in two minutes.

“Please answer.” 

Last week Carlos and Luisa had a close call with a bag of flour left on the step of the sheriff’s home and Cecil had made his husband promise that he would check i at the weather for the next little while. The weather ended and The radio host furrowed his brow. He leaned forward and pressed the button for the mic.

“I’m sure if you have a corporeal body you didn’t need that report. Because, well, It’s hot!”

Cecil fidgeted in his seat twisting his fingers through the end of his braid. 

“The swarm of anxious thoughts that was attacking the high school has been cleared. Though not easily I may say. Three sheriff's secret police officers were escorted off the field crying and muttering ‘I just try so hard, you know?”

His phone buzzed and Cecil jerked forward so fast he fell out of his chair. 

“Apologies listeners! Just got a text I have been waiting for. Carlos promised me he would-”

Cecil went silent a the words on the screen. 

Carlos <3 -  
“Gt to the lab hurry ,, i love u”

Carlos always used proper grammar in texts unless he didn't have time because of some danger. 

“I’m sorry listeners, I have to go. Now. Carlos needs me. Goodnight night vale, goodnight.”

Cecil switched the panel off immediately and grabbed his cane as he dashed out the door ignoring the angry hissing of station management. He would deal with them later. He hopped into the driver's seat of his car and threw it into gear speeding out of the parking lot. He thanked the glow cloud that he had received stop sign immunity that week. 

The glow of Big Rico’s let him know he was close and as he jumped out of the car the smell of pizza turned his already anxious stomach. 

The lab lights were dimmed and he tested the door knob. Unlocked. Cecil burst inside and was assaulted with a sickly sweet smell. 

“Carlos!?’

He waited a moment with no reply he started further into the lab. 

“Carlos! Nilanjana?! Mark, Louisa?!”

A bang from down the hall startled Cecil and he cried out as something pulled him into a hall closet. He swung his arms wildly and a familiar voice rung out. 

“Cecil honey, stop! It’s me!”

Cecil whipped around in the small space and was almost brought to tears by the relief he felt at the face there. 

“Carlos!”

Cecil wrapped his arms around The other man and kissed him deeply, holding him as tight as possible. When he pulled away Carlos looked flushed and a little confused, but otherwise perfectly fine.

“I thought I lost you!”

Cecil said, his voice cracking with emotion. 

“Lost me, why would you think that querido?”

The Radio host furrowed his brow. 

“The text… it was so rushed. I thought you were hurt.”

Carlos raised an eyebrow.

“Text..?”

He patted his pockets and then laughed.

“Charlie got my phone.”

Cecil was no less confused.

“Charlie?”

The scientist nodded and bounced a little, clearly excited.

“Yes! He is a plant species I’m working with! I found him in Radon canyon!”

“And… He found your phone? And texted me?”

Carlos nodded vigorously. 

“He seems to be sentient! And has a grasp on language! But no thumbs…”

Cecil nodded letting out another relieved breath.

“That explains all the typos.”

Carlos laughed.

“Yes it would.”

Cecil looked around. 

“Wait why are you in the closet?”

Carlos blushed. 

“Well I was going to kiss you like that, but you beat me to it.”

Cecil grinned.

“Oh I see”

Carlos nodded trying to look serious.

“Yes, and I think we should get back to that.”

Cecil embraced Carlos again.

“I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my Carlos blog. I hope y'all like it! Please leave comments!


End file.
